Assuntos de família
by Dana Norram
Summary: Uma noite de Natal encontra os irmãos Winchester tendo apenas um ao outro como companhia. // SLASH // DeanxSam // FICLET


**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**E-mail**: Vide profile  
**Sinopse**: Uma noite de Natal encontra os irmãos Winchester tendo apenas um ao outro como companhia.  
**Casal**: Dean e Sam Winchester  
**Classificação**: PG-13/Slash  
**Gênero**: Romance/Geral  
**Spoilers**: Nenhum, desde que você saiba do que se trata o seriado, é claro.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Não, não fui eu quem criou **_Supernatural_** ("Sobrenatural", na TV aberta). O nome do responsável é Eric Kripke e ele quem provavelmente ganha dinheiro com os Winchesters. Euzinha só peguei os irmãos emprestados um pouquinho e já, _já _devolvo. 

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém **SLASH** (relacionamento amoroso entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo, neste caso, dois homens) e **INCESTO** consensual entre irmãos. Se você acha que isso é coisa de gente doente, te cuida porque essas pessoas podem ser muito perigosas, sabe? Não venha me deixar uma review mal-criada que eu _comerei_ teu cérebro com pasta de amendoim na ceia de natal. _Juro_.

* * *

**Assuntos de Família  
**_Por Dana Norram_

Aquele não era exatamente o primeiro Natal que Samuel Winchester passava num motel de beira de estrada, assistindo às luzes piscantes de '_Há Vagas'_ refletirem sobre a neve acumulada na sarjeta. Mas, definitivamente, era o primeiro em que ele tinha a mais completa certeza de que seu pai, John, não apareceria de repente usando um gorro vermelho comprado nalguma lojinha de conveniência, trazendo presentes para ele e seu irmão.

Fora uma semana cheia, e Sam sabia que deveria sentir-se agradecido pelo simples fato de poder assistir à reprise da final de beisebol em paz, em vez de passar a noite de vigia em algum cemitério ou casarão velho. Às vezes, o caçula dos Winchesters pensava que, quando fosse dono do próprio nariz, seus natais aconteceriam como o de todas as outras famílias que conhecia, pais e filhos reunidos junto a um pinheiro decorado com luzes coloridas e brilhantes. Não viajando por aí, à caça de todo tipo de aberração que atravessasse seu caminho.

"Papai ligou?"

Sam desviou os olhos da janela, cujos beirais já tinham acumulado certa quantidade de neve, para a porta, por onde seu irmão Dean acabara de entrar, carregando duas sacolas de papel pardo nos braços, seu rosto vermelho de frio.

"Não." Respondeu o caçula dos Winchester, levantando da cama a fim de ajudar o outro.

Dean soltou um suspiro fundo e deixou que Sam o aliviasse das sacolas, para então fechar a porta do quarto com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

"Descontar sua frustração na porta não vai fazer papai dar notícias, Dean." Provocou Sam, começando a fuçar no conteúdo das sacolas.

Dean fez uma careta, deixando que o assunto morresse. Fazia três dias que John Winchester tinha saído no meio da madrugada sem acordar os filhos, deixando apenas um bilhete onde anotara coordenadas, com a recomendação de que Dean e Sam só deixassem a cidadezinha onde estavam um dia após a virada do ano. Seriam mais seis dias no escuro e nenhum dos dois estava exatamente confortável com aquela situação.

"Eu sei." Comentou Sam, depois de alguns instantes observando o irmão em silêncio. "Ele poderia ao menos dar um telefonema, desejar Feliz Natal... qualquer coisa assim."

"Ele deve estar ocupado." Retrucou Dean, como se aquilo resolvesse a questão.

Sam rodou os olhos e puxou uma latinha de cerveja de dentro de uma das sacolas, enfiando o dedo debaixo da lingüeta de metal, mas o irmão foi mais rápido e puxou a bebida de suas mãos.

"Quem disse que isso é para você?" Dean terminou de abrir a latinha que arrancara de Sam, bebendo um longo gole de cerveja em seguida.

"Por que você pode e eu não?" O tom indignado de Sam era quase engraçado. Suas bochechas tinham se tingido de vermelho.

"Porque eu sou o mais velho e estou lhe dizendo que você não pode."

"Tá dizendo isso porque eu tenho quinze anos? Minha idade não pareceu ser um problema ontem à noite."

Dean engasgou com a cerveja. Sam abriu um sorrisinho e estendeu o braço em direção ao saco de papelão sobre a cama de Dean, que o fechou com sua mão livre. Sam ergueu os olhos na direção do irmão.

"Ficou surdo, Sammy? Já disse que você não vai beber outra vez. Papai nunca me perdoaria."

Sam cruzou os braços sobre o peito, uma expressão fechada tomando conta de seu rosto.

"Não adianta fazer esse bico." A voz de Dean era ligeiramente vacilante. Sam começou a revirar os olhos, bufando. "Pare com isso, Sammy". Ralhou o irmão.

"Não me chame de Sammy." Retrucou o caçula, soltando os braços e apoiando neles o peso do corpo sobre o colchão. "Sammy é para maricas."

"Okay." Dean terminou o latinha, jogando-a por cima do ombro do irmão e acertando o cesto do lixo do outro lado do quarto. "_Isso_!" Ele comemorou, fazendo um movimento brusco com um dos braços.

"Posso beber agora?" Perguntou Sam, voltando a encarar o irmão. Dean sorriu.

"Lógico que não."

"Ótimo." Sam se levantou bruscamente, pegando um cachecol e um gorro que estava na sua mesinha de cabeceira. O caçula dos Winchesters caminhou até a porta, mas Dean chegou antes, cobrindo o espaço entre o irmão e a superfície de madeira com o próprio corpo.

"Aonde que o senhor _pensa_ que vai?" Dean levantou uma sobrancelha aloirada e fez sua melhor careta de fingida dúvida.

"Dar um volta." Respondeu Sam, fazendo menção de empurrar o irmão com as mãos. Dean segurou seus pulsos.

"Você não vai a lugar algum. Você sabe disso."

"Eu vou aonde eu quiser _se eu quiser_."

"Não, _não_ vai. Se você quer tanto assim beber, podemos pensar numa solução para isso."

"Ahá." Sam soltou uma risada forçada. "Se for parecida com a sua idéia de ontem eu acho que vou--"

Sam parou de falar no exato instante em que Dean soltou um de seus pulsos, subindo a mão para encostar dois dedos sobre os lábios do irmão, o calando. Ambos trocaram um longo e silencioso olhar que durou até Sam relaxar os ombros e deixar que o irmão o abraçasse pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

Dean aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Sam. Sam reprimiu um grunhido, inconscientemente tentando se afastar. Dean o segurou firme.

"Você não reclamou ontem." Comentou Dean em voz baixa, arrancando arrepios do irmão caçula.

"Ontem eu estava bêbado." Sam virou a cabeça de lado, olhando para a TV ligada, a opção de 'mudo' piscando em vermelho num canto da tela.

"Por isso não vou deixar você beber hoje." O tom de Dean era divertido, mas seguro de si.

"Pensei que você quisesse repetir o que fizemos ontem." Sam voltou os olhos, encarando o irmão muito de perto. Seus narizes quase se encostavam.

"Eu nunca disse que não queria."

"O que o faz pensar que eu faria aquilo de novo... _sóbrio_?"

"Isso." Dean abriu um sorriso antes de vencer o ínfimo espaço que separava seus lábios, beijando o irmão com força, apertando sua cintura e subindo uma das mãos pelas costas magras de Sam, que se contorceu nos seus braços. Sam retribuiu o gesto, apreciando o gosto amargo da cerveja e respondendo o beijo na mesma intensidade, tocando a língua de Dean com a sua, para então capturar o lábio inferior do irmão entre os dentes, chupando por alguns instantes, antes de soltá-lo completamente.

A televisão entrou em estática, diminuindo sensivelmente a claridade do quarto. Ambos os Winchesters tinham a respiração pesada e arquejante, as faces avermelhadas.

"Loucura." Riu-se Sam, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Dean.

"Amor." Afirmou o mais velho, levando uma das mãos até o topo da cabeça de Sam e acariciando seus cabelos castanhos, ligeiramente úmidos.

"_Amor_?" Repetiu Sam, sua voz abafada devido à proximidade que sua boca estava do pescoço de Dean. Dean sentiu um arrepio.

Do lado de fora, a neve começou a cair com mais força, transformando toda a paisagem num mar de branco. Sam apoiou seu corpo contra o do irmão, fazendo com que ambos deslizassem pela superfície da porta até o piso de madeira fria. O caçula se acomodou entre as pernas de Dean, que o abraçou com mais força, sem parar de acariciar seus cabelos. Sam fechou os olhos. Dean encostou a boca no topo da cabeça do caçula e abriu um minúsculo sorriso.

"É." Resmungou Dean enquanto escutava a respiração de Sam se acalmar aos poucos, até o irmão finalmente adormecer em seus braços. "Acho que podemos chamá-lo assim."

**Fim**

_Dedicada a Lily Carroll, que me apresentou esses dois.  
__Feliz Natal (e aniversário adiantado), minha morta-viva favorita! Sal grosso neles!

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora:** Esta é minha primeira fanfic de _Supernatural_ e confesso não ter lá muito jeito de escrever com Dean e Sam, mas, quem sabe num futuro não tão distante assim eu já esteja mais habituada? Como dizem nos extras do DVD, esses dois _têm _química! 

**Agradecimentos:** A _Calíope Amphora_, amiga, beta-reader e Coisinha Silvestre com Tom Riddle Eyes® nas horas vagas!


End file.
